


Inappropriately Touched by an Angel

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi realizes that his feelings for his little brother are mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriately Touched by an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I am lacking in formatting, as I have made words that should be in italics are surrounded by *asterisks*.

By Kakashizgirl

 

It was a comfortable sunshine-filled spring day in early April. The cherry blossom trees were blooming in Konoha and a gentle breeze drifted on the air bringing with it the welcoming fragrance of the flower petals and verdant green leaves of the season. 

Sasuke held his breath, trying desperately to be quiet as he squatted beside the small bundle of blankets on the back porch. The black cat that lived outside underneath the house had given birth during the night to four fluffy little babies. Itachi smiled as he knelt beside him giving the boy a sidelong look, “What do you think?” he whispered.

“She’s purring,” Sasuke whispered back smiling in awe as he watched the tiny babies suckle greedily at their mother’s breast. 

“That means she’s content.”

Sasuke let out the breath that he had been holding and looked back at his older, wiser brother. “Look how she licks them, aniki. What does that mean?”

Itachi smirked. “It means she loves them, otouto.” 

Sasuke nodded his agreement as he listened to the tender mewls of the litter, writhing and kneading at the mother’s stomach. 

“How long before we can hold them, aniki?” he whispered softly awaiting his brother’s answer with bated breath.

Itachi thought for a moment. “Maybe a couple of weeks?” 

Sasuke nodded happily, satisfied with Itachi’s wisdom toward all of the world around him.

************************************

Itachi walked in the front door with their father. Immediately, Sasuke could sense the tension in the air around his older brother, as if his pain threshold were being teased slightly by some unknown injury. He wasn’t sure what it was, he only knew that he could definitely sense it. It wasn’t major pain… just minor irritating pain. When it came to Itachi, he had an uncanny ability to ‘know things’ about the older teen. He couldn’t explain it; it just was. 

Fugaku was giving Itachi instructions. “You can go ahead and take that bandage off, son. Go up to your room and put on a cotton t-shirt. You’ll need to keep it covered for awhile, and out of the sun. We don’t want the ink to bleed. It needs to stay nice and clean… you’ll have that thing forever, you know.”

Itachi nodded, reaching up to touch the bandaged area on his upper left arm, wincing lightly at the tenderness of the spot.

Sasuke had rushed in to meet the two elder Uchihas in a flourish. “Itachi!? Are you okay?” he was slightly breathless. He had ran all the way from the backyard when he had sensed his brother’s chakra coming up the road toward home.

“I’m fine, otouto,” Itachi ruffled Sasuke’s black spikes. The boy was growing like a weed. At ten years old, he was starting to shoot upward, but was still skinny. He had yet to begin to fill out, but Itachi knew that would come in time.

“Don’t worry your brother, Sasuke,” Fugaku warned. “He’s just received the mark for his initiation into the Black Ops.”

Sasuke looked puzzled. “The mark? Oh! His *tattoo*? Cool!” Sasuke gushed as his eyes glazed over in awe as he studied his remarkable sibling. It had just been announced that he would be joining ANBU and Sasuke could have never been more proud of Itachi as he was then. His heart swelled with pride inside his chest as he looked at his nii-san with deep reverence. 

Itachi smiled at his adorable little brother. “Come on, otouto. Follow me upstairs and I’ll let you look at it.” Sasuke’s eyes sparkled with delight as he bowed to his father and hurried upstairs after Itachi. 

Once they were safely inside Itachi’s room and Itachi had closed and locked the door, he peeled his black jounin shirt over his head, revealing the exquisitely defined muscles of a fifteen year old shinobi. Sasuke stared at his brother with unbridled curiosity. He loved to look at Itachi’s body without clothes on and he couldn’t explain that either. He assumed it was normal…

His eyes moved like a magnet to the bandaged area. “Does it hurt, nii-san?” 

“A little,” Itachi concurred softly as he sat down on the bed carefully removing the tape and gauze.

Sasuke was on the bed beside him in an instant, on his knees looking expectantly at Itachi’s actions of removing the bandage.

The older Uchiha pulled the white sterile tape back with a light grimace and looked down at the inked symbol on his arm that resembled a backward six with a line coming down from its loop. It was inked in black and there was still a bit of blood visible here and there where the inking needles had pierced his smooth pale flesh. 

“Oh, Itachiii…” Sasuke whimpered softly. “It looks so painful.” His thin oblique eyebrows were knit together in the center as he stared at the inflamed skin.

“I’ll be fine, Sasuke… really. Someday you’ll get one of these too. You’ll be in ANBU just like me, probably even earlier than me.” 

Sasuke blushed at Itachi’s affirmation. 

Itachi watched the little boy’s eyes as they traveled the short distance from his shoulder to his neck and up to meet his eyes. Onyx gazing into onyx, Sasuke’s shimmering with… *could it be tears?*

“Oh, nii-san,” came the tender whispered words, and then his baby brother’s mouth was on his upper arm, touching his petal soft pink lips to the painful site at first. Itachi smiled imagining what a sweet gesture it was that his otouto would want to kiss the sad place and make it better. 

He could feel the gentle warm breath from Sasuke’s mouth and nose moving across his skin and then the boy’s mouth was slipping open and out came the small wet pink tongue. The tip of it touched the ANBU symbol at first and then began to trace out the lines of it, becoming more and more earnest with each sweep of its gentle roughness. 

Itachi watched completely awestruck at his baby brother’s actions. What was Sasuke thinking? It was one thing to kiss your brother’s boo-boo… but to lick it… no, what Sasuke was doing was more like making passionate love to it. It was completely insane!

Itachi wasn’t sure what to say at first. He didn’t jerk away because he didn’t want to startle the younger raven in the middle of such a tender but bizarre moment. It was obvious that Sasuke was heavily into what he was doing. His eyes were closed and he was lapping and tasting of Itachi’s skin in the most delicious way imaginable.

Itachi closed his eyes, breathing in deeply, feeling an unusual warm rush flood his groin, making his cock stir and harden in his pants as Sasuke continued to slide his tongue over his pierced skin. The younger boy let out a soft moan as he ministered to Itachi’s wound. 

“Sasuke…” Itachi murmured, half caught up in the feeling of the little boy’s tongue against his skin, working hot and wet, bringing him to full erection.

Sasuke’s eyes slid open, heavy with emotion, and he stared into Itachi’s eyes, continuing to lick Itachi’s wound. “Mmm…” he hummed softly.

“Sasuke, what are you doing?”

The little raven pulled back looking surprised at Itachi’s question. “I’m licking you… because I love you onii-chan… like the mama cat does…” the tender look of wide eyed innocence made Itachi struggle within himself. Sasuke, of course, had meant nothing by it. He had only been mimicking the mother cat on the back porch. 

Itachi suddenly felt bad about becoming aroused by his little brother’s innocent actions. What sort of sicko was he anyway? The boy was ten for crying out loud! What did that make him? He shook it off, as his erection softened in his pants. 

The dark haired angel pulled himself into his nii-san’s lap, straddling him, still studying Itachi’s reaction. “I don’t like it when you hurt, nii-san,” Sasuke whispered softly, slipping his hands around Itachi’s neck and burying his face in the warmth of the older teen’s neck. 

They stayed like that for some time. Itachi just holding the younger boy in a profound embrace. The younger boy so enchanted with his aniki, held on tight as if he would never let go. Itachi found himself thrilling in the warm sweet breath cascading across his neck and upward over his ear. “I love you Sasuke,” he whispered against the boy’s fine soft black hair. “I love you so much. You know that don’t you?” 

The younger child nodded. He loved Itachi more than he could ever let on. 

*********************************

Later that night, Itachi lay on his bed remembering the days events. He had received his ANBU tattoo from a ninja named Hikaru and he couldn’t lie; it had not been a fun experience. Of course, it was nothing he couldn’t handle. He had a decently high pain tolerance, as most shinobi did.

But then *Sasuke*… dear god, Sasuke had come to his room with him to look at his tattoo, and had taken it upon himself to ‘lick’ his hurt like a mother cat licks its babies. It had caught Itachi off-guard to put it mildly. He had been completely floored by the fact that he had gotten a fucking erection beneath the little boy’s ministrations. 

And even now, laying there in the dark with only the soft moonlight filtering across his body, with no one to see him, no one to know his darkest secret-- he was hard again. Imagining that tiny moist tongue sweeping lovingly across his skin, teasing him, tantalizing him. He had enjoyed it, and he was ashamed of it. He had pictured his adorable baby brother kissing and licking his cock the way he had licked his arm, with his eyes closed, Sasuke had been so ‘into it’. 

He was such a beautiful child. His hair, as black as midnight, dazzled with deep blue highlights in the sunlight. His eyes were big and dark and round, framed with long thick lashes, his perfect little button nose and soft pink pouty lips that were prettier and more kissable than any woman’s Itachi had ever noticed. Sasuke was an angel incarnate. …and Itachi wanted him. …and Itachi was mortified of this fact. 

He slid his hand discreetly beneath the covers as if someone could be watching him. He was rock hard, imagining that tiny mouth open wide, taking him in, working and struggling to fit even half of his member inside. Sasuke would want to do it. No. Sasuke would love sucking him off. Itachi was sure of this. He was sure that if Sasuke thought it would make aniki happy, or make aniki feel good, he would gladly give him a blowjob. 

But these things were merely fantasies in Itachi Uchiha’s mind. And they would never come to fruition. Ever. 

 

********************************

Meanwhile, Sasuke lay in his bed alone and thinking… he decided that what he was doing was more like pondering. He was thinking very hard about so many things. He was thinking about what a valiant warrior his brother was; he was thinking about how much he wanted to be just like Itachi; he was thinking of how hard he had gotten today when he had followed his instincts to kiss Itachi’s hurt place. 

He hadn’t meant to-- really he hadn’t. He had seriously only wanted to kiss it tenderly and show his older brother that his desire was to make him feel better. It was as if his tongue had been drawn from his mouth by some magnetic force-- it had been nearly uncontrollable. The taste of his raw skin against his taste buds had been strangely intoxicating. The feeling of running his muscle over Itachi’s smooth bicep, so tender and hot from the pricking of the needle-- it had made him want to lick his brother’s body all over. 

He thought about Itachi’s luscious cock that always seemed to catch his eye, on the rare occasion that Itachi would allow them to take a shower together. He imagined how it might feel if Itachi were to pin him against the warm wet tiles of the shower wall, and lather his cock with a bar of soap and slide that hard length of throbbing flesh deeply inside him. 

He could feel his strong deadly hands on his hips… could feel him thrusting in and out like a piston, the flesh of his hips smacking lightly against his ass… and he was coming hard against his sheets, moaning softly like a wanton whore imagining his beautiful brother taking him deep. 

**********************************

“Do you want to play Go with me, nii-san?” Sasuke asked his brother. He had walked up quietly behind his older brother who standing at the kitchen counter, opening the tin of White Rabbit Milk Candy that they had received in the mail from their parents that morning. 

Itachi turned around to smile at his younger brother. They had been at home alone for about a week now while their parents were away on a fall vacation in Shanghai and Sasuke was feeling bored. Itachi was off missions for the two weeks that his mother and father would be gone in order to watch after his younger brother and make sure that he got to school on time, his lessons done, food in his stomach and to bed at a decent hour. 

Itachi would be turning twenty in June, and though Sasuke was fifteen now, Fugaku and Mikoto had fretted over leaving him at home alone for two whole weeks. 

“What if he gets lonely?” Mikoto had spoken softly to Itachi at dinner one evening after Sasuke had excused himself early to finish his homework. Her eyebrows knit together in worry over her youngest son made Itachi’s chest feel a bit tight. 

“Hmph… what if he gets into mischief?” Fugaku’s words carried a searing undertone of accusation that Sasuke was at that age where he might just decide to do something completely out of character, like have a wild drinking party with drugs and sex… or worse. 

Itachi had laughed heartily at both of them. “Sasuke would be fine. He’s a good boy. I’d put all my faith in him,” Itachi had reassured them. “But if it will make you feel any better, I’ll have the Hokage take me off missions while you are gone. I’m sure Kakashi won’t mind filling in for me… he keeps talking about getting some money saved up so he can make a trip to the Tea Country. I hear he’s found a lover down there,” Itachi whispered the last words with a wink at his parents.

“Well it’s good to hear,” Fugaku muttered. “Everyone can’t stop gossiping about the fact that he’s never been seen with a woman… it’s been said that he might be… you know… homosexual.” 

Itachi wanted to burst out in laughter at the way his father had silently mouthed the final word as if it were such a shameful orientation. He never changed the smirking expression from his face, nor did he remove his gaze from his parents. “Who said anything about his lover being a female?” Itachi crooned teasingly. 

Both his parents’ faces blushed bright red. It thrilled Itachi when he was able to shock his parents like this-- it completely made his day, and this was no exception. Oh, if only they knew the truth about so many of the Konoha shinobi and their sexual practices, it would truly set their heads to spinning. 

“Sure, I’ll play Go with you, otouto,” Itachi tilted his head at his adorable baby brother who could definitely no longer be considered a ’baby’ anymore, but he was growing into a full fledged man-- a Uchiha shinobi. 

He had almost matched Itachi in stature and size and his smoothly toned body and well defined musculature made him look almost like Itachi’s twin now. Their hair and faces were similar, but not as much so as their physiques. Itachi still wore his fine black hair in a long smooth ponytail down the middle of his back, while Sasuke’s fell in sexy choppy layers all over his head and in his eyes. 

“Want some candy?” 

Itachi held out the open tin to his brother who looked from Itachi to the tin and back again. He rolled his lip up and grimaced. “Ew… no. You know I hate sweet stuff.” 

“I know you do, otouto, but I still can’t figure out just ‘why’ you hate sweet stuff?” Itachi mused, unable to wipe the grin off his face at the look of utter disgust on his otouto’s effeminate features over the simple chewy white candies that were so delicious they made his cock hard. “What’s to hate, otouto?” He pushed the tin closer to Sasuke’s face, tempting him to try one.

Sasuke shrugged. “Sweets leave a yucky taste in your mouth…” he explained for the hundredth time. They went through this same scenario every time Itachi offered Sasuke a dango or another of his favorite sugary treats. 

“Oooh… but they taste so delectable while they are in your mouth, Sasuke,” Itachi purred softly, popping one of the milky white treats into his own sensual mouth. He grinned keeping his eyes locked with Sasuke’s the whole time he slowly chewed the sticky candy, enjoying the way Sasuke scowled in disdain. He was charming even when revulsion was evident on his face. 

“You want to go set up the game?” he finally asked swallowing the White Rabbit. 

“Alright, yeah,” Sasuke muttered with a soft blush glowing in his cheeks when he realized embarrassedly that he’d been staring at Itachi’s mouth the entire time he was chewing the sticky white substance. He turned quickly and exited the kitchen heading for the family room to set up the Go board. 

When Itachi finally strolled into the family room, it was around six o’clock in the evening and the very last hint of twilight was slowly disappearing from the room. The nights were long and the days were short and the autumn air cast a soft specter of chilliness throughout the large old house. 

“Think we should start a fire, otouto?” Itachi asked, watching his baby brother carefully place the little black and white stones on the wooden board on floor in front of the fireplace. 

“Mmm… it couldn’t hurt,” Sasuke murmured softly. Even though he was wearing a long sleeved shirt, it was still a bit cool to him, especially his fingertips. He rubbed his hands together briskly trying to warm them as Itachi stepped outside onto the porch to get a few pieces of firewood that he had brought up from the woodpile earlier that day. 

Awhile later, they were enjoying the warmth of the crackling fire and it’s soft amber glow flickering across the Go board as they played together pleasantly, like brothers should. 

“I’m going to get some more White Rabbits,” Itachi rubbed his stomach, grinning at Sasuke as he did. “Can I get you anything, otouto?” 

“Mmm… how about bringing that bottle of sake in here from the cupboard that you bought last night,” Sasuke was testing the waters, hoping that Itachi would let his guard down a bit since mother and father weren’t there. 

Itachi cocked an eyebrow at Sasuke. “You-- want me-- to let you have some sake?” Sasuke couldn’t help but pick up on the hint of disbelief in his voice. 

Sasuke nodded, smiling mischievously.

“Well, now…” Itachi sat back on his hands, chewing at the inside of his jaw and narrowing his eyes at his baby brother. “That would be contributing to the delinquency of a minor, otouto.” 

“Come on, nii-san,” Sasuke whispered softly. “I’m fifteen now. Tomorrow’s Saturday. There’s no school.”

“You are correct in what you say, Sasuke,” Itachi appeared impervious. “But I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” 

“Nii-san, please,” Sasuke crawled over on his hands and knees and came closer to his brother. 

“What will you do for me if I let you?” Itachi asked him flatly.

A half-smile tugged at the corner of Sasuke’s mouth. “I’ll do anything you want.” 

He hadn’t meant for it to come out like that. Not at all. On the contrary, he had given up on his secret sexual obsession with Itachi, or so he thought; but now he found himself caught up in a strangely provocative situation wondering if it would be possible for him to seduce his brother right there in the living room of the home in which they had grown up together.

“Anything, otouto? That sounds quite inviting.” 

Sasuke closed his eyes smiling at his brother’s words and exhaled softly in disbelief at Itachi‘s comeback. The older man studied his younger brother there in the firelight. The black ninja academy school uniform only served to make him look more alluring in the firelight. He studied the way that the boy’s milky white skin seemed to glow in the warm light of the fireplace, his inky black hair falling around his face had Itachi mesmerized.

He had always had a ’thing’ for Sasuke. Ever since that day that the younger Uchiha had lapped at his ANBU tattoo, attempting in his own uniquely special way to show his nii-san love, Itachi had carried a torch for Sasuke. He had yearned for the moment that Sasuke would approach him again. Longed for the opportunity to present itself to him… yet he had somehow distanced himself from the boy as much as possible. Almost as if in an attempt to undermine his own intentions. 

Itachi smirked wickedly at his baby brother, “You have to share a piece of milk candy with me.” 

What an easy tradeoff Sasuke thought, congratulating himself on a job well-done. What was Itachi thinking? That was a simple thing, and he immediately felt as if he had gotten he better end of the deal. Sure, he hated sweets, but to pop one in his mouth, chew it up and swallow it for the chance to drink sake with Itachi by the fire and possibly wind up intoxicated with no parents around to scold him? Yes. It was an easy trade.

“Yeah… I’ll do that!” Sasuke exclaimed happily. “Nii-san, you’re the best!” 

Itachi shook his head, grinning deviously as he got up to get the candy and sake. 

Momentarily he returned with the tin of sweets, the bottle of sake and two choko. 

He sat the items down on the hearth and looked up to see his brother’s adorable expression of elated excitement as he watched Itachi’s every move. He poured them each a cup of rice wine carefully and pushed Sasuke’s toward him. 

Sasuke reached for it and felt Itachi grasp his hand in mid-motion. “Uh-uh-uh…” he whispered tauntingly. “You have a bargain to uphold first.” 

Sasuke nodded, his face feeling hot at Itachi’s reprimand. He smiled and reached for a piece of milk candy from the tin, and his brother’s strong hand was on his wrist again. This time he felt slight uneasiness course through his body and he looked up at Itachi feeling suddenly perplexed. 

“Wait, foolish otouto. I said you had to eat a piece of candy. I didn’t say ‘how’ I wanted you to eat the candy…”

Sasuke looked at his brother as if he were speaking some other language. “What do you mean nii-san?” his voice was soft, but Itachi could sense the interest lacing his words.

“I mean I want you to eat it in a special way.”

“How?”

“Out of my mouth.” Itachi smirked and Sasuke could see the wicked glimmer eclipse across the black orbs that shimmered in the firelight.

Sasuke snorted softly. “You’re kidding…” then his breath hitched gently in his throat, as his eyes locked with Itachi’s “… aren‘t you?” 

Itachi’s gaze never wavered. “No. Sasuke… I’m not.” Itachi’s eyes flickered with an eager wickedness that Sasuke had not seen before. “What’s the matter?” he went on in a dark sensual tone. “You’re not scared are you?” 

“Psh…” Sasuke’s face flushed bright red telling Itachi his answer. “Of course I’m not scared. 

Itachi crossed his arms and eyed Sasuke. He wasn’t buying it for a minute, and the smirk that tugged at the corner of his mouth, along with the added gleam of playfulness in his eyes was evidence of the fact.

Sasuke refused to let Itachi think that he would back down from *any* dare, so he responded with a shrug, attempting to brush of his feelings of uncertainty about the situation that Itachi had suddenly placed them in. 

“Come on, otouto,” Itachi whispered. “It’s really not a very big deal at all… it’s just a little piece of candy. And you get sake afterwards,” he tried to coax his brother into unremorseful action. 

Sasuke nodded shyly, a feeling of intense embarrassment settling over him. Had Itachi known all along of his feelings? If so, why had he waited for so long to come forward with this?

“You’re right.”

“Come and get it,” he whispered huskily as he slowly unwrapped the piece of white candy from its paper and placed it between his lips. Itachi made himself comfortable sitting with his legs straight out in front of him, reclining back slightly resting his weight on one arm and motioned to Sasuke with an outstretched arm and a finger crooked to invite him to come closer. 

Sasuke’s face flushed a bright crimson as he crawled over his brother’s long lean legs, with one knee on either side of them and leaned in, opening his mouth slightly to take the candy from Itachi. 

The distance between them closed almost as if in slow motion. Sasuke’s heart was pounding hard in his chest as his lips and tongue came in contact with the sweetness. Chills of fire rocked his body as he nipped lightly at the candy. Itachi held it tightly between his teeth, and a deep low growl could be heard emanating from his throat as their lips touched. 

The younger Uchiha felt his brother’s fingers at the back of his head teasing at first and then pulling him closer-- with more urgency. He pulled Sasuke’s face to his, forcing their mouths together. Sasuke ate at the offending candy suddenly wanting to remove the obstacle from his path and get at the hot wet depths of his brother’s mouth. He ate at it eagerly, moaning softly as he made himself more comfortable lowering himself down onto Itachi’s lap. 

The white milky sweet candy melted quickly in the heat of their mouths, lips and tongues, and Sasuke felt the warm liquid running down his chin, dripping between their bodies. He leaned back to swallow, gazing into his brother’s dark lust-seared eyes. 

Itachi smirked sexily and leaned forward to run his tongue lightly along his brother’s chin catching the sweetness on it and causing Sasuke’s breath to catch softly in his throat. He wanted to pull back forcefully, he could even imagine himself doing it. 

His mind was crying out for him to pull away and yell at Itachi for doing this to him, but his body was responding in the most deliciously naughty way. His cock had sprang to life, swelling and twitching in his pants and his normally slow steady heart rate had begun to flutter and race in his chest; not to mention the distinctive warm ache spreading throughout his body threatening him with pleasures untold.

“Nii-san,” he murmured breathlessly, staring mesmerized into Itachi’s fiery gaze.

His mouth was immediately overtaken again by his brother’s; this time Itachi was dominating him, thrusting his tongue deeply into Sasuke’s open mouth drawing out the sweetest most dirty moans from his baby brother he had ever heard in his life. 

He pulled back for a moment, long enough to whisper, his voice a deep sexy timbre, “I want you, otouto… I want you *now*.” 

And then he was back on Sasuke, pushing him to the floor, kissing him ravenously, his hand frantically delving into his brother’s pants searching for the hot length that he knew was waiting for him. Finding his prize, he wrapped a warm callused hand around the excited flesh and began to stroke at it eagerly.

“You’re very sexy… did you know that, Sasuke?” Itachi murmured as he lapped at his baby brother’s sweet mouth, nipping at his chin and down his adam’s apple to lick and suck at the hollow between his collar bones. 

“Nnnh…” Sasuke’s neck arched as Itachi’s tongue teased at his heated skin, causing his cock to trickle hot clear wetness out its tip. “Nii-san…” his voice was laced with abandon, aching with desire.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted you like this, otouto?” the older man growled low in his throat, biting at his neck hard enough to draw a breathy moan from his brother, more sexy he had ever heard. “Do you know how horny I get watching you every day? Do you know how badly my cock lusts after you?”

Sasuke shook his head, tears of emotion beginning to well up in his eyes. He didn’t know why he was feeling so overwhelmed, just that he was; the emotions were so heavy surrounding the two of them, it took his breath away. 

“Please, aniki…” Sasuke whispered, running his fingers through Itachi’s long black locks. The firelight cast a soft orange glow across them, heating Sasuke’s body, making him flush with excitement. “Please take my clothes off…and make love to me nii-san.” He groaned with need as Itachi’s weight moved over the top of him.

He closed his eyes and let his mind succumb to the deliciously decadent desire that Itachi was able to give him. Feeling the man unbuttoning the buttons on the shirt of his school uniform made his nipples harden as the offending garment was pushed away revealing the smooth toned skin of his chest. 

“Mmm… otouto,” Itachi purred as he continued to fondle Sasuke’s cock with his right hand, “you’re already very aroused. Your nipples are so hard and pink… it makes me want to bite them.” 

Sasuke felt his breathing quicken, his pulse speed up at Itachi’s words. 

“Hmm? Sasuke? Will you let me ravish your sexy body in the dirtiest ways I can imagine?” Itachi’s not breath was on his throat again, his tongue caressing the swollen rosebuds of his chest. “Mmm, otouto… your taste is intoxicating me,” Itachi droned nipping at one while toying with the other rolling it seductively between his thumb and middle finger, pinching it teasingly. 

Sasuke was beside himself in the worst way imaginable. His body was overwrought with lust and his mind was willingly slipping into the flurry of enchantment that his brother was casting. 

Itachi pushed himself off his little brother drawing out a pitiful mewl from the pale body beneath him. Sasuke was apparently getting off on the physical contact with Itachi, and didn’t want it to end even for a second. 

Itachi crossed his arms in the front and grasped the hem of his shirt, effectively peeling it from his body to reveal a torso with smooth sexy skin, exquisitely toned pectorals and sinfully delicious abdominal muscles. Sasuke could feel his mouth starting to water at the appetizing sight of his brother half-naked before him. He’d not seen Itachi like this in a long time, and the view was doing unimaginable things to his libido. 

He pushed his hips up, grinding his cock into his brother’s crotch. “Mmm… yeah, you’re already ready aren’t you baby brother,” Itachi purred as he applied counter pressure, moving his hips back and forth against Sasuke.

“Nii-san… I-I’ve never been… with anyone before.” Sasuke whispered, his voice tinged with nervousness. 

“That’s good, little brother… don’t fret… I’ll be gentle,” Itachi smiled at him from above, and that caused his heart to pound with more intense ferocity in his chest. He loved Itachi’s smile more than anything, and he suddenly realized this was something that he had wanted for as long as he could remember, and it felt right, and not wrong or weird… just… right.

Sasuke’s hands fumbled clumsily at Itachi’s fly, pushing them down and releasing the hardness of his length. He moaned softly at the realization that Itachi’s cock was long and thick, and shimmering wet at the tip. “Oh, nii-san…” he murmured, running his fingers experimentally along Itachi’s dick, “you’re so big.”

“I promise I’ll be gentle, otouto… I promise I’ll make it feel like heaven,” Itachi whispered huskily as he reached down to wrap Sasuke’s hand around the hot hard flesh, coaxing him to stroke his cock, bathing it in the moisture of his pre-cum. 

Sasuke swallowed thickly and nodded as Itachi released his hand and moved gracefully down his legs, peeling off his uniform pants in the process. The boy’s hardened pink member popped out from its confinement, slapping back against his stomach, drawing a hungry whimper from him and a smirk from his older brother. 

The pants were discarded in the corner, and Itachi was moving back up his body, licking and touching him, his hands roving freely over the smooth expanse of pale skin, adorned with swollen pink arousal. 

“Mmm… Sasuke… this is so pretty…” he teased at the boy’s cock and balls, fondling them lightly, gently pressing his fingertip into the wet slit at the tip, rubbing and pulling gently at the black tight curls that encircled the base of his shaft. 

Sasuke covered his face with his forearm, as Itachi’s obscene words drifted over him, embarrassing and further arousing him. He felt both dirty and sexy at the same time. He wanted Itachi to do all sorts of nasty things to him and fill his ears with those delicious forbidden words.

“Will you let me do this?” Itachi’s voice was low as he leaned in to flick his tongue out across the throbbing mushroom head. 

Sasuke’s body trembled with anticipation as he looked down his body to watch Itachi torment him by being so close to his cock, yet barely touching it. “Will you let me lick this…?” Itachi gave him another languid lick, stringing pre-cum from the head of Sasuke’s cock to his tongue in the firelight. “Will you let me kiss these…?” he moved down and gave a tantalizing open mouthed kiss to Sasuke’s smooth succulent balls. “Will you let me nibble here,” he was moving down lower, pushing Sasuke’s legs back with his hands, revealing his tender untouched pink pucker, nipping at the flesh around it. 

Sasuke took a deep breath, releasing it in a sexy moan as Itachi buried his face in his brother’s ass, licking, biting, tasting and groaning at Sasuke’s innocent sweetness.

“Nii-san,” Sasuke whispered, tossing his head back and spreading his legs wider to accommodate his brother’s salaciousness. Moments later, he was reaching back to grip the cheeks of his own ass, spreading it wider for Itachi’s tongue to thrust wetly in and out of his hole.

Sasuke’s fingers brushed against Itachi’s tongue as it licked and sucked at him wildly, like a hungry animal starving for food. Soft whimpered words chanted, “Nii-chan… it feels so good,” as Itachi’s warm wet tongue laved in and out of his tight ring of muscle. The intrusion had felt delicious from the start, much better than Sasuke had ever dreamed it would feel. Itachi’s groans mingled with the wet erotic squelching noises had Sasuke’s orgasm creeping into his stomach, urging him to let go.

And then Itachi was moving up, up, up, away from his ass and onto his balls, sucking and licking at them as Sasuke felt a fingertip sweep gently across his wet pucker, teasing at it at first, in warning, before sliding in, in one smooth stroke.

Sasuke gasped at the new sensation invading his body; it felt strange and foreign, but immediately, Itachi’s mouth was slipping smoothly over the head of his cock, taking him deep into the hot moist depths, and completely changing his perspective. Suddenly all he could concentrate on was the delightful feeling surrounding his dick, as Itachi suckled and hummed around the length, taking it all the way down to the base before sliding back up again. 

Sasuke could only concentrate on how beautiful Itachi’s features were, on how sexy he looked going up and down on him, with a hot swollen cock between his lips. “Itachi, you’re so beautiful…” Sasuke breathed out, his breath coming in gentle pants as he felt his orgasm stirring once more at his core, teasing at him to release.

Sasuke felt Itachi slip another finger into his body, pushing and pulling, scissoring and stretching them, moving inside him, readying him for something much bigger. He turned his fingers just so and stroked them against a special spot inside Sasuke, that made his body arch up off the floor, his extremities tingling with excitement; his eyes grew wide as he cried out, seeing a heavenly light dance across his vision.

“What was that?” he begged hoarsely.

Itachi pulled back from his cock just enough to murmur, “…you like it?” 

Sasuke nodded and fell back again as his prostate was nudged and rubbed at even harder by Itachi’s talented fingertips, and the suction on his cock increased. He heard a darkly amused noise that sounded much like a stifled laugh emanate from Itachi’s throat as his orgasm drew inevitably nearer.

“Aniki… I’m gonna cum…”

“Mmm…” Itachi’s mouth slid up allowing the head to remain on his tongue as he drew Sasuke to climax with his hand, closing his eyes, moaning wantonly as Sasuke’s load burst forth into his mouth and onto his tongue, coating it with thick white semen.

Sasuke watched in complete awe as Itachi let it drip out of his mouth, allowed it to run down his chin, lasciviously as Sasuke’s cock pulsed and emptied his satisfaction into and out of his brother’s mouth.

He ran his cum slathered lips and tongue teasingly across Sasuke’s head, causing him to wince from the oversensitivity. “You taste delectable, otouto,” Itachi purred, licking at the spilled seed, swallowing it lazily. 

“Would you like to taste your aniki?” he murmured seductively as he moved forward, tilting his head and taking Sasuke in a gentle, sloppy wet kiss. Sasuke moaned appreciatively at the taste his salty cum left on Itachi’s mouth. 

Sasuke nodded eagerly, feeling his cheeks heat up and his cock twitch even as his heart rate was just beginning to settle back to normal. Itachi moved off him in a smooth fluid motion, to stand long enough to push his black pants off his hips and onto the floor to puddle with Sasuke’s in a dark heap in the corner. 

He sat down on the edge of the hearth in the family room with all the poise and elegance one would expect from a Uchiha, and spread his lean legs wide inviting Sasuke in to eat. 

“Come, baby brother,” Itachi murmured motioning for Sasuke to come and enjoy the same delicacies that he had only just taken pleasure in. “Come and suck your aniki’s big… hot… cock,” Itachi leered eagerly at Sasuke giving his member an emphatic stroke after each descriptive. 

Sasuke crept forward, both of them now completely naked before one another, no longer anything left hidden between them. They had now committed the sweetest of sins, they were now involving their bodies in the thing that their hearts had wanted all along. They could never go back now to the way things were before. They had crossed the line… and could never return.

~ ~ ~

“Hnn… nnh… ahh… fuck me aniki… god yes, that feels so good,” Sasuke braced his hands on the floor of the family room as Itachi’s hips pistoned in and out of his backside. “My body’s on fire, Itachi… I’m burning up.” He bowed his back, pushing his ass upward to take Itachi’s cock deeply inside of him. 

Itachi had been fully amazed at how quickly Sasuke had picked up on sucking cock. He had came relatively quickly and Sasuke had swallowed down every bit of it, amazingly, not wasting any on the floor, marveling at how good Itachi actually tasted. 

Itachi had found a bottle of his mother’s hand lotion on one of the occasional tables in the family room to use as lube. Sasuke had been more than ready to let Itachi lube him up and slide his cock into him. 

“Goddammit Sasuke… you’re so fucking tight…” he hissed as he bounced gently against his brother’s backside, pushing his massive cock deeper and deeper inside with each subsequent movement. 

“Ah, you’re so fucking huge, nii-san…” Sasuke whimpered back, thrilling at the feeling of being filled so full of cock, stretched so widely. “… and it feels so fucking amazing.” Sasuke’s counter movements pressed his hips back and forth against Itachi helping him to work the hard flesh into his depths. 

“I’m almost all the way in, otouto,” Itachi purred from behind him. “Your ass looks so beautiful swallowing me like this,” he droned softly as he watched his column of flesh move slickly in and out of his baby brother’s ass. 

Sasuke let his eyes slide closed, his breathing beginning to quicken as his brother’s pace began to pick up. In no time, the older Uchiha’s flesh was slapping together with his baby brother’s in the most obscenely erotic way. 

“I can’t… believe… I’m letting you… do this to me..” Sasuke’s words were forced out with each forward movement of Itachi’s hips. His jaw was slack with the heaviness of lust glazing his features.

“… and I… can’t believe… I’m doing this… to you, otouto…” Itachi gripped his baby brother’s hips harder, hammering fervently into him now. He grasped the flesh of one smooth pale ass cheek in his hand, squeezing it roughly as Sasuke whined out with Itachi’s bruising touch. 

He slowed his rhythm down to enjoy the feeling for a moment. They had both already enjoyed one orgasm, so the fierce edge was gone and Itachi felt like taking his time with his brother’s first sexual tryst.

Itachi reached around to smoothly tug on his baby brother’s weeping member. “Sasuke… your cock feels so hot and hard in my hand. I never dreamed you would like dick this much.”

“Nii-san… stop it, you’re embarrassing me…” Sasuke whimpered. 

“… still so adorable after all these years,” Itachi murmured, feeling nostalgic as he leaned over to nip at the flesh of Sasuke’s shoulder. 

He slid heavily out of Sasuke and laid down beside him pulling the boy smoothly onto his body, maneuvering him to straddle his hips. “Want to ride me, otouto?” 

Sasuke swallowed hard and nodded. He raised his hips up, and with Itachi’s help, lined up the man’s wide head with his quivering hole. “Good… now slide down on me…”

Sasuke closed his eyes and let his weight press him down onto his brother’s cock. The thick head penetrated the ring of muscle slickly and easily this time, and slipped in, in, in until Itachi was fully sheathed in the tight hot trembling depths of his baby brother’s body. 

Itachi let his eyes flutter closed and breathed out an exhalation of sweet sexual torment. Sasuke taking him like this, so smooth and so deep, all in one motion made him want to blow his load right then, but he had learned the art of controlling his body and he wanted to let this play out longer… much, much longer.

“How does it feel, otouto?”

“I feel so full, aniki…” Sasuke whimpered softly.

Itachi’s hands were on his brother’s hips coaxing him to move, to establish a rhythm that would satisfy both of them.

“Mmm… that’s nice, Sasuke,” Itachi purred as his baby brother began to move his hips up and down slowly at first. Itachi reached up to squeeze at Sasuke’s balls and tease at the tip of his cock, watching in delight as the clear nectar began to ooze freely from the slit. 

“Itachi… I feel so hot… doing this with you… so hot… and dirty… and sexy…” the words poured from his lips as his tempo began to pick up speed and force. 

“Yeah… that’s it, baby boy… take it… take what you want…take your aniki’s big cock deep… you love that don’t you?” Itachi’s voice was so deep and masculine, everything about him was too much. He was the most perfect person that Sasuke had ever laid eyes on. 

Itachi began to meet Sasuke’s downward strokes with hard up-thrusts, pushing Sasuke into sexual oblivion as his prostate was battered over and over again by Itachi’s cock. The sweet, hot, heavy orgasmic feeling was beginning to build inside him. His skin was shining in the firelight, as a light sheen of sweat had broken out all over him in his desire. 

Sasuke leaned forward to kiss Itachi in the wettest, most passionate kiss he had ever had. He was losing control, and it was evident in his movements and the desperate sounds that drifted from his mouth.

“Oh fuck me, Itachi… fuck me so hard…” Sasuke murmured as he raised back up with Itachi threading their fingers together in a tight grip, giving Sasuke more leverage to move. 

He used Itachi’s hands as stability to drive his body down on Itachi’s cock. “That’s it Sasuke… do me… do me just like that…” Sasuke bounced harder on his brother’s thick length, their flesh slapping together making those delicious wet squelching sounds that only lovemaking could produce. “Don’t stop till you come… baby…” Itachi murmured.

And Sasuke could feel himself spiraling away into a place where he had not experienced until now. He could feel the world seemingly fall away from him and all that was left was Itachi and him and the exquisite feeling of being connected together as one. 

He could vaguely feel the sensation of his cock slapping against his stomach with each movement he made against Itachi; he could feel the soft burn of orgasm coiling in his stomach… so much heat, so much heaviness… that he couldn’t take it anymore…

With a cry laced with sheer ecstasy he let himself come, his cock pulsed hard without even being touched, shooting and streaming white hot milk all over Itachi’s stomach and chest. 

The boy’s warm velvety heat clenched tight around Itachi’s member, violently drawing his orgasm as out his body, and he pumped Sasuke full of warm wet desire, his cock tremoring deliciously inside his baby brother. 

************************************

Later that night, they had sleepily made their way up to shower and climb into Sasuke’s bed together, tangling up their limbs and snuggling one against the other. 

“Itachi?” 

“Yeah…”

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted you?”

“Well… no. But I know how long I’ve wanted you.”

Sasuke blushed imagining that Itachi had been having thoughts about him all these years.

“I’ve wanted you for as long as I can remember,” Sasuke confessed softly, cuddling in tighter against Itachi’s tremendous warmth.

“Then we’re even,” Itachi crooned, smiling against Sasuke’s soft black hair. 

“I’ve loved you forever, aniki.”

“And I’ve loved longer than forever, Sasuke. And I‘ll keep on loving you… and that will never change.”

“Oh, aniki…” Sasuke could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Itachi carried such an intensity with him, it was almost overwhelming. Sasuke nuzzled deeper into the crook of Itachi’s neck, never wanting to be separated from him again, and somehow knowing quite assuredly in his heart that he would never have to be. 

FIN~


End file.
